


Mage: Chapter 66- Stepping On Shore

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [65]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 66, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 66- Stepping On Shore

Part 1- March To The Base

The Soldiers from the ship marched through the mountainous path leading to the base. Liz looked back, forward and all-around at the thousands of Soldiers all around her. She turned to face Tom who marched beside her.

“I had no idea there was this many soldiers here with us,” Liz exclaimed over the sound of the marching army.

“Shh, are you trying to get us in trouble. Just be quiet and march, we can talk when we get to the base,” Tom said, continuing to look forward as he marched.

Liz let out a slightly irritated grunt. She had put up with the rules of the military for a long time now but the seriousness and formality of it all was beginning to get to her. The line of soldiers began to travel up a large hill along the path. As Liz and Tom reached the peak of the hill, their pace slowed and their jaws dropped in amazement. Sprawling out in front of them was a large open area covered with bright green grass and dotted with large strange trees like nothing they had ever seen before. Surrounding the vast opening was an enormous mountain range looming above them. In the center of the field was a large area cordoned off by a tall concrete fence with watchtowers dotting the perimeter of it. Around the top of the walls, armed soldiers walked around their patrol keeping guard.

“Holy crap,” Tom exclaimed.

“They must have worked hard to get all this up so quick.”

“Come on slackers!” came a yell from close to the pair.

Tom and Liz both turned to look at the source of the voice, seeing a man on horseback traveling alongside the marching soldiers with a series of shiny medals attached to his chest.

“We want to be at the base by nightfall. Pick up the pace or its kitchen duty’s for you!” the man once again yelled.

“Sir yes sir,” the pair said in unison.

The group continued to walk off towards the base in the distance as the sun continued its journey across the sky.

Part 2- The Kingdoms Meet

The door to the plane slid open as the ground team wheeled a small staircase over to it. Alex, Chris, and Adam stood in the doorway looking over the wide, baron concrete plain. In front of them stood a small group of three well-dressed stranger, an elderly man with his thin black Heavily died black hair slicked back, a slightly younger cute woman with long brown hair and a young man with short spiky hair. The president smiled at the man at the front of the group who smiled back at him. The president walked off of the plane as the stairs reached him followed behind by Alex and Adam. The stranger reached his arms open wide as the president approached him which he mirrored. The pair hugged each other tightly for a moment as Alex and Adam caught up.

“Ahh my friend it is truly an honor to meet you in person,” The man said.

“President Xang it good to meet you too,” Chris responded.

The pair released each other to look at each other face to face.

“Ahhhhh what is with this President Xang crap, just call me Lee.”

“I Can see why they both get along so well,” Adam and Alex both thought in unison.

Lee shifted his gaze over Chris’s shoulder, for the first time noticing the two men standing behind him.

“And who are these two then?”

“Ahhh well these are my two best bodyguards, Alex and Adam.”

President Xang’s demeanor suddenly changed becoming much more serious. He shifted his gaze back across to Chris.

“My friend, I must have misunderstood. I thought that you and I were past the point of needing guards but I suppose I was wrong.”

President Deson’s expression changed as panic began to set in. His mind started to race to come up with the right words to say to no ruin their chances at peace. Lee continued to look at Chris with a serious expression. President Xang let out a slight, nosey laugh as a sarcastic smile began to form on his face growing wider.

“Haha… you should have seen your face my friend haha,” Lee said.  
The president returned a slightly uncomfortable and uncertain smile and chuckle.

“Haha… you got me.”

President Xang turned to his right and held his hand out towards the women standing next to him.

“This is my beautiful wife, May,” Lee said before saying something to his wife in a strange language.

A huge smile stretched across the women’s face as she bowed in the group's direction.

“She doesn’t speak any English,” He continued before turning to the man who stood next to him. “And this is my own guard, Lang,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lang said as he bowed. 

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Chris said as he returned their bow.

“Now come on, ill take you to my home.”

President Xang turned around and walked off towards a large black car sitting on the tarmac. Alex, Adam, and Chris followed towards the car.

Part 3- The Forward Base

The long line of solider’s marched into the wide-open base. Liz and Tom looked around at the variety of military tents, buildings, and personal roaming the base. The incoming soldier all veered off towards there pre-determined posts as the gates closed shut behind them.

“Holy crap… I can't believe they got all of this up in such a short time,” Liz said in amazement.

“With how much of a budget our military has its even more of a surprise,” Tom replied.

“Private Young,” Came a commanding voice from beside the group.  
The pair looked across to the source of the voice seeing a commanding officer striding towards them. They stood upright and saluted to the man as he approached.

“At ease… Private Young you have been assigned to my team to defend the west wall,” the commander said.

“Sir yes sir,” responded Tom.

The officer's seriousness dropped for a moment.

“I've heard great things about you from General Barker… don’t let me down.”

“Sir yes sir,” the Private reiterated a slight smile forming on his lips.

“And you, You’re Liz right?”

“Sir yes sir.”

“You and the other ma…. Uhh I mean new recruits have been ordered to head straight for the barracks and stay there until you’re needed.”

“Sir yes sir.” 

“At ease.”

The officer turned around on the spot before marching back the way he came. Liz and Tom both stood down and dropped there hands from their heads to their sides. They turned to look at each other.

“Looks like this is it for now,” Liz said.

“Guess so, doubt will just bump into each other walking around here, Guess ill see you around.”

“Yeah… be safe.” 

The pair waved at each other as the sunset over the base. They turned around and walking off to there ordered posts, both still coming to grasps with how far away from home they were.

Part 4- The Life Of Luxury

The two presidents and their entourage walked into the main hall of President Xangs mansion. Alex looked around in utter amazement at the stunning building. The walls were made of finely carved stone and were covered with elegantly painted portraits encased in elegant gold frames. In the center of the room was a large staircase leading up to the second floor.

“This place is amazing,” exclaimed under his breath.

“Shhh… stay professional,” Adam muttered back.

“Your palace is truly spectacular,” Chris said 

“If you think this impressive? This is just my guest house, my palace is much more impressive then this,"

“Really? Well, I hope yo see it one day.”

“In time… but for now,” President Xang said before raising his hands and clicking.

The click echoed throughout the vast and empty halls. Within an instant, two young ladies dressed in maid outfits appeared in the room. They quickly scurried over to the president's side making their presences as small as possible as they waited for their orders. President Xang turned to face the two maids before saying something in his native tongue before shifting his gaze back to his guests.

“These two will show you to your room, we should all probably get some rest for now,” The president said as he bowed to his friend.

“Yes I couldn’t agree more,” Chris responded as he returned his bow.

The two groups turned around and walked in opposite directions to their rooms.

“Tomorrow… we change the world.”   
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 66 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
